


Paradise

by InsertGenericNameHere



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has Issues (Good Omens), Crowley Has PTSD (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Crowley owes God a thank you, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, God Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kinda, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short & Sweet, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, crowley has a weird relationship with god, it's implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertGenericNameHere/pseuds/InsertGenericNameHere
Summary: Everyone is happy, but something is bothering Crowley.He talks it out with God and has a revelation about the paradise he was promised before his fall.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Anathema Device, Aziraphale & Crowley & The Them (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Newton Pulsifer & Sergeant Shadwell, Newton Pulsifer & The Them, Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens)
Kudos: 31





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> I made some really angsty things recently, so I needed some fluff and happiness

It was a regular evening by all accounts, Anathema, Madame Tracy and Aziraphale were talking about whatever it was they spoke about together, Newton and Shadwell were playing a game with The Them. Crowley considered joining, but the odd feeling in his chest made him worry something bad would happen. The Them called it a sleepover, but Crowley knew that this was a monthly excuse for Aziraphale to check on everyone. After the Apocolypse didn’t happen about two years ago, Aziraphale had taken up worrying about all people involved as a hobby. Anathema, Newton, Madame Tracy, Shadwell, The Them, everyone. Crowley wasn’t a part of the list, only because he had started spending almost all of his time with the angel. 

Crowley leaned over to Aziraphale, “I’m gonna go outside for a minute, need some air.” He said, smiling at the girls as he stood up to leave. Something was wrong. He could feel it, he just didn’t know what. Today was a good day, the worst that had happened was Brian falling and scathing his knee, so Crowley had no idea what was wrong. Maybe he was just paranoid, but he felt like he was being watched. 

The feeling got worse as he opened the front door and stepped out onto the porch. He looked out to the sky, over the trees and greenery of the countryside. It had been a while since Aziraphale and Crowley had moved there together, about eleven months. They moved to Taddesfield to be closer to The Them, Anathema and Newton. Crowley was reluctant to say he lived there, but he did. After he and Aziraphale became what Adam called a thing, about nine months ago, the demon couldn’t deny it anymore. 

They had settled into a little bit of a domestic life. No matter how lovely and sweet it was, all the cuddles and kisses and little touches, Crowley sometimes had a hard time shaking the feeling of impending doom. The same feeling that had Crowley catching his tongue all those times he had gone to tell Aziraphale he loved him just a few years ago. 

As the demon leaned against the wooden railings, he sighed. He looked up, to Heaven, rather than the sky. “Are you watching me? Watching us? Don’t see why.” He shrugged. “You angry…?” Crowley asked carefully. He knew God was listening to him, she always was. “Please don’t take this away from me…” 

Crowley took a moment and thought, looking up to the Heavens. 

“You promised, when you made me, you promised that I would always be welcome in paradise. Didn’t you?” He stopped as if expecting a reply. None came. “Even on the day I fell, you promised that I would be in paradise.” 

When no reply came again, Crowley took more time to think. 

God had never specified where ‘paradise’ was. Everyone just thought it was Heaven since everything was perfect there. Until you made a mistake, of course. Heaven was the promised land. Heaven was the land promised to him, and everyone else. 

Then he thought again. 

Paradise was a perfect place, as said by God herself. It was everything you could ever want and more. 

The realisation hit Crowley hard. He looked back to the closed front door. Then back at the sky. 

“Is this…” Memories of God’s words hit him. 

_ Paradise will be waiting for you  _ The day he fell, the last words she spoke to him.  _ You just have to wait for it. _

Tears gathered in his eyes. “You didn’t lie to me… You never did!” His voice got louder as tears fell from his eyes for the first time in thousands of years. 

He laughed as he cried, so overwhelmed with feelings he never quite understood. 

Crowley’s voice quietened to a mutter, “This is paradise. This is what you promised me…” He smiled wide, closing his eyes and looking down to the ground. Crowley wiped the water from his eyes and face with a hiccup. He let himself be overwhelmed by the pure happiness that he hadn’t felt since before he fell. 

Aziraphale looked to the hallway, wondering what Crowley was doing. Anxiety flooded over him, it had been over ten minutes by now, the moon was coming up over the hills. He tapped his leg repeatedly as he worried about the demon. 

Deciding he had enough of worrying, Aziraphale excused himself from the conversation with a smile. Something was wrong with Crowley, and if he didn’t find out now, it would be on his mind all night. He smiled at the photos of The Them on the walls of the hallway. It hadn’t even been a year yet, but the little house was starting to feel like the bookshop did. Homely and safe. It wasn’t the same as the bookshop in Soho, but it was still full of happiness. Aziraphale was overwhelmed with love any time he entered. 

He smiled as he opened the front door, but the happiness faded when Crowley turned around with tears streaming down his face. 

The angel rushed over, holding his face and wiping away the tears. “Oh, dear, what’s wrong? What happened? Are you having flashbacks-” He stopped as Crowley hugged him tightly. “Dear…?” 

Crowley laughed, “I’m alright, angel.” Aziraphale hesitantly hugged the demon back, closing the front door with a wave of his hand. Crowley was happy, Aziraphale could feel it. It was strong. Pure happiness. He hadn’t felt something like it since he was last in Heaven, which, by now, was a very long time. 

“You’re crying, darling…” Aziraphale knew he was happy, but tears always worried him, especially from Crowley. He’d never seen the demon cry, not ever. 

Crowley pulled back to look Aziraphale in the eye, “Yeah, I know.” He smiled and sniffled. “Just happy. Overwhelmingly so.” Aziraphale looked into his eyes, finding only pure love and admiration. 

Crowley looked down, closed his eyes and wiped his face. 

He looked back up at Aziraphale. 

“Angel. I realised something just now.” Aziraphale gave no response, just gave a caring look. Crowley swallowed his pride. “This is my paradise. You are my paradise and I never wanna let you go! I wanna spend the rest of my existence with you, no matter what! I never want to be without you, not ever! Never- I never wanna let you go! I want to be here forever, with you and The Them and Anathema and Newton and Shadwell and Tracy!” He stopped, only to take a breath and carry on, “This is the paradise she promised me! I’m never letting you go, angel!” 

It was like his love confession all over again, only much more emotional and loud. Crowley hadn’t meant to shout, but he had anyway. A smile on his face and tears running down his cheeks, yelling his love for the whole world to hear. 

Aziraphale stared at him for a moment longer than he meant to. When the first coherent thought that ran through his head, he acted upon it without thinking. He pulled Crowley down and kissed him, as he had over a hundred times by now. 

They didn’t notice Adam and Pepper looking at them through the kitchen window. They didn’t notice them run off to tell everyone that Crowley had just proposed either. 

**Author's Note:**

> Paradise by Coldplay started playing at some point and I had so many ideas but this ended up being the first I wrote. There will most likely be more of this


End file.
